The current invention is an LED light device having multiple display units capable of providing special lighting effects. Each display-unit has its own LED or LEDs to illuminate the display-unit and create a light show, with effects that may include steady-on, chasing, random, fade-in and fade-out, sequential, pair flashing, or any other LED or light functions. Control of the light functions may be provide by IC means, sensor means, remote control means, PIR means, heat means, and/or Bluetooth means. The LED device can use any unlimited power source and is not limited to a plug-in night light, so long as the unlimited power source enables the LED device to be used without replacing the energy source for a certain period of time. Suitable unlimited power sources include wall outlets, rechargeable batteries, sources of solar power, wind power, chemical power, water power, or biologic power, or other equivalent power sources.
The invention preferably utilizes small non-portable power sources. Because the LED light device is not for people to wear or to bring on the body but rather has a high power consumption due to the plurality of LEDs used in the light show, use of portable power sources would necessitate frequent replacement of the batteries or the use of very expensive thin batteries such as CR 2030 or CR2032. As a result, the current invention does not cover a portable LED light device which has a short life and expensive batteries. Instead, a battery for the current invention should have a capacity of 500 ma and be relatively inexpensive, as is the case with a carbon or alkaline battery ranging in size from AAA, AA, Sub C, C, or larger, thereby providing long life, cheap cost applications for desk top, camping, garden, festival, and holiday use. Other power sources can include green energy sources such as solar power, as well as chemical power, biologic power, food power, computer power from a USB means, AC wire means, and/or power supplied through a transformer, adaptor, invertor with proper adaptor, plug, receptacle, socket, or other plug-receiving means connected to a preferred power source.
The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects described herein differs from light devices described in other copending applications of the inventor in that it includes one or more of the following extra features:                1. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects has more than one display unit and each display unit has its own art, design, character, word, logo, sign, geometric shape, color, painting, silkscreen, optics means, light passing-through means, semi-transparent means, block-out means, transparent means, plastic resin, air bubble, cut-out, opening, windows, colors, characters, cartoon figure, holiday art, seasonal signals, greeting words, commercial advertisement, promotion words, time, digital data display, LCD display screen, monitor screen, sign, or any message that can be seen by viewers.        2. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one light blocking means made of a desired material and having a preferred shape, construction, and/or design to block out LED light beams to and prevent interference of the LED light beams with another display unit. The light blocking means may take the form of a metalized sheet or a piece or unit made of plastic, paper, wood, or another material so long as the LED light beams cannot pass though the block-means to interfere with the illumination provided by another display-unit.        3. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects has at least one power source that limits portability or walking with the LED light device, such as 1. plug-in by prong means to obtain home electricity or 2. power from a USB port, computer, laptop, transformer, adaptor, invertor, charger, USB charger, solar power, or chemical power, the LED light device being consequently suitable for surface installation including on a desk top, table, wall, or floor for indoor or outdoor use, the LED light device being especially suitable for outdoor holiday, seasonal, or festival applications which can utilize all art, design, drawing, painting, 3D-engraving, cartoon, character, or religious symbol, etc., to provide exciting LED light effects, functions, and/or performance including color changing, motion, moving messages, images, and signals to be seen by a viewer.        4. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects has at least one means for delivering a power signal to the LEDs, which may for example include the various power signal delivery means disclosed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150, such as a prong means, socket means, AC outlet means, pig-tail wire sets, adaptor plug, plug and receptacle means, socket means, quick connect means, plug and socket means, USB plug and port means, or any other electric signal delivery means.        5. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects may take the form of a plug-in night light, table or desktop LED light, wall-mounted LED light, sign, commercial light box, evacuation sign, advertisement sign, analog time piece, desk top lamp, clock, light tube, toy, projection light, mobile phone surface panel, communication device, computer device, or consumer electric device, preferably in an application that does not require portability so that the power can last a longer time by being connected to an unlimited power source, energy storage power source, transformer, adaptor, invertor or computer device's USB power outlet.        6. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects has at least one single or multiple color LED light means that fits within each display unit at an LED input end so that light from the LED light means passes through an optics-means and so that art, words, a geometric shape, messages, data, a digital data display, an LED display screen, or a monitor screen of the display unit as listed in item (1) above is illuminated to be seen by viewers.        7. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special lighting effects has at least one combination of LED light performance, functions, or effects applied to more than one display unit, the performance, function or effects being selected from steady-on, flashing, sequential, chasing, random, fade-in and fade-out, pair flashing, or a desired combination of multiple pair flashing.        8. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one integrated circuit (IC) incorporated with the LED light means to provide a light show as described in item (3) above not only for each display-unit but also for all display-units.        9. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects includes at least one optics means incorporated with each of the multiple display-units and selected from light passing-though means, light reflective means, light deviation means, retro-reflection means, light refraction means, interface means, convex lens means, concave lens means. focus means, superposition and interference means, diffraction means, optical resolution means, dispersion means, scattering means, and polarization means so as to create more eye-catching light effects while applying the desired optics means to the current invention.        10. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one switch means to turn on and turn off the LED device, which may be selected from sensor means, remote control means, magnetic means, motion sensor means, timer means, heater means, moisture means, flood means, photo sensor means, Bluetooth means, a sound activation switch, and/or WiFi or Internet signal transmitter and receiver means.        11. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one circuit or transformer, adaptor, inverter, or other electric parts and accessories that can change any power source electric signal into electric power for the IC means and other LED-related parts and accessories.        12. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one space divider means to ensure proper spacing between each display-unit's LED with respect to the horizontal or vertical axis of a three-dimensional coordinate system to prevent the LED light beams from the respective display-units from interfering with each other, or disturbing or being emitted into other display units.        13. The display unit of the multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has a curve shape or any geometric shape in two or three dimensions with carvings, engraving, painting, laser engraving, or laser carving to provide a two or three dimensional image that can be seen by viewers.        14. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects includes a space for at least one filler selected from a liquid, chemical compound, miniature objects, floating stuff, reflective pieces, liquids of different density, a printed background, a screen, and any combination of said fillers.        15. The multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects has at least one housing means in which is arranged all of the parts and accessories, including fastening means, assembly means, catch means, holding means, fixing means, screws, ultrasonic sealing means, multiple display units, IC means, switch means, LED related parts and accessories, prong means. circuit means, conductive means, transformer means, adaptor means, socket means, receptacle means, a receiving-end, a printed circuit board, sensor means, photo sensor means, remote control means, receiver means, Bluetooth means, or any other related means to cause the multiple-display-unit LED light device with special light effects n to work properly when put within the housing.        16. The current invention has very exciting motion effects, including changeable colors, changeable messages, and/or other moving effects provided by the multiple display units, unlike the single displays described in copending applications, which merely allow the light beams to be seen and which are not exciting for people or kids.        
Additional features that may be utilized in the current invention are disclosed in other U.S. patent applications of the inventor, including the following:    1. Ser. No. 10/954,189 (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0072302) for “An electro-luminescent (EL) illuminated wall plate device with push-tighten frame means,” filed Oct. 1, 2004, and now abandoned;    2. Ser. No. 11/094,155 for “Multiple function night light,” filed on Mar. 31, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,985;    3. Ser. No. 11/094,156 for “Multiple functions night light,” filed on Mar. 31, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,653;    4. Ser. No. 10/667,787 (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0145300) for “Multiple lit-area(s) of Electro-Luminescent element(s) arrangement,” filed Sep. 23, 2003, now abandoned; 5. Ser. No. 10/286,871 for “A tubular Electro-Luminescent light device” now U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,762;    6. Ser. No. 10/621,513 (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0046502) for “Environment proof treatment for Electro-Luminescent(EL) element(s),” filed Jul. 18, 2003, now abandoned;    7. Ser. No. 11/094,215 for “LED night light with liquid arrangement,” filed on Mar. 31, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,477;    8. Ser. No. 11/255,981 for “Night light with 2 light source,” filed on Oct. 24, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444;    9. Ser. No. 11/527,631 (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0081423) for “Time piece with LED light means, filed on Nov. 21, 2008, now abandoned;    10. Ser. No. 11/527,628 for “Multiple function LED night light with Air Freshener”, filed on Sep. 27, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,253.
In addition to the features 1-16 described above, the present invention may utilize a feature adapted from the devices described in the above-cited prior applications of the inventor, in which the display units of the LED night light are made interchangeable to offer a very safe design prevents people from being exposed to prong means and receiving an electric shock. The design of the interchangeable display units enables each display unit to be separated when subjected to a certain pulling, pushing, twisting, kicking, dropping, or other impact strength so that the force applied to the prong means will be reduced because the display unit has already separated from the base and because the torque is minimized as a result of the reduced the distance, so as to prevent harm to the base's prong mean. This will keep the prong means safe under any potential impact strength that might be applied to the night light.
Another feature adapted from the devices described in the inventor's prior applications is to include a sealed unit that seals all components in contact with live wires, which have a very high voltage at a frequency that may cause people great harm, the sealed unit ensuring that all components are sealed within a most safe case that prevents people from touching these dangerous parts under any condition. For example, the sealed-unit may seal the LED circuit, prong means, control means, and related parts, all of which are disposed within a case made of a qualified safety material to form a sealed-unit that meets all required safety standards, so that all other housing parts can use any material without limitation because the only material that touches the live wire is the qualified safety material.
A third feature adapted from the devices disclosed in the inventor's prior applications is to provide a display area and display input-ends for quick installation so as to enabling selection of the most eye-catching light effects created by different display area designs, including: (1) the display area having certain treatments selected from opening(s), cut-out(s), hole(s) on its surface to provide the desired light effects and performance, or (2) the display area having space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, reflective piece(s), different density liquids, a printed background, a screen, or any desired combination of the foregoing items, or (3) the display area having a curved egg-shell shape with a negative or positive engraving process applied to cause the inner surface to be three dimensional with sufficient depth to cause a design, artwork character, drawing, or cartoon to look alive.
A fourth feature adapted from the devices disclosed in the inventor's prior applications is provide the display unit with a display area and a separate display input-end, and a night light base with at least one prong means to connect with a power source and one receptacle means to receive the display input-end. The LED light means is connected with a related circuit, control means, and the prong means to enable the LED to be turned on with predetermined functions and timing. The adaptations include that the receptacle means is built into the base as one piece so that the receptacle means keeps people from touching the live wires and components while receiving the display input-end. The display input-end connects with the receptacle means to get light, heat, or desired physical phenomenon from the said base inner electric device. The display area may again have a geometric shape with space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, reflective pieces, liquids having a variety of densities, a printed background, a screen, a solid plastic resin with geometric air bubbles inside, or any desired combination of the foregoing items. These features will result in a night light that is very safe and yet has splendid light effects.
adapted from the devices disclosed in the inventor's prior patent applications is that the display unit may be selected from any combination of a liquid filled unit, a solid plastic unit with air bubbles within, a solid plastic unit with laser engraving within, a curved plastic piece with three dimensional engraving art, and a plastic piece with cut-out(s) or equivalent treatments. The display area has a geometric shape with space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, reflective piece(s), liquids with a variety of densities, a printed background, a screen, a solid plastic resin with geometric air bubbles inside, or any desired combination of the listed items to achieve splendid light effects.
A detailed description of preferred embodiments will now be provided with reference to the drawings.